1. Field
The following description relates to a low noise amplifier circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with an increased demand for a transmission and reception system that supports a multiband for improving wireless communications speed, the importance of an integrated circuit (IC) design technology that is capable of supporting the multiband and multimode operation in a single IC has increased.
Accordingly, research into a low noise amplifier circuit capable of processing a dual-band signal in a single IC has been actively conducted.
Performance of such an above-mentioned low noise amplifier circuit generally depends on a structure of the amplifier circuit and characteristics of transistors constituting the amplifier circuit, and the low noise amplifier circuit which is generally used has a cascode structure that uses two transistors. For example, a cascode structure may be a two-stage amplifier composed of a transconductance amplifier followed by a current buffer.
Meanwhile, since a dual-band low noise amplifier circuit for processing the dual-band signal includes impedance matching elements for the low noise amplifier circuit to amplify each band, the impedance matching elements act as an issue when miniaturizing the low noise amplifier circuit.